Amante y esposa
by Sue Donily
Summary: Cuando Hermione Granger se convenció de que Viktor. su marido, tenía una aventura, lo abandonó de inmediato. Aunque estaba embarazada de él Ahora Hermione acababa de descubrir que Viktor no fue culpable como ella creyo y decidió volver a seducirlo para salvar su matrimonio, pero Viktor no iba a aceptar una sencilla reconciliación. Volvería con ella, pero a su modo... Serian amantes
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Yo amo a Lynne Graham, y esta historia es otra adaptación, es que la leí y me di cuenta que encajaba muy bien.

_Amante y esposa_

Sinopsis:

Cuando Hermione Granger se convenció de que Viktor Krum, su afamado marido, tenía una aventura, lo abandonó de inmediato. Aunque estaba embarazada de él, no podía vivir bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que le había roto el corazón.

Ahora Hermione acababa de descubrir que quizá Viktor no fue tan culpable como ella había creído y decidió seducirlo para salvar su matrimonio.

Pero Krum no iba a aceptar una sencilla reconciliación. Volvería con ella, pero a su modo...

¡serían amantes!

**Disclaimer**: los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

….

….

….

**Capítulo I**

—No estaba seguro de que quisieras verlo... —

Con el tono incómodo de alguien que estuviera disculpándose de antemano por una posible ofensa, el primo de Viktor, Boyan, un joven de castaños cabellos caoba y ojos mate, dejó sobre el banquillo de los vestidores, una revista sensacionalista británica.

Nada más echar un solo vistazo, a la sonriente rubia que lucía un horrible vestido junto con sus tiesos cabellos bajo los estridentes titulares, el azabache se quedó helado.

Era Rita Skeeter, la mujer cuyas mentiras, habían contribuido tanto a la destrucción de su matrimonio.

De acuerdo con las noticias de sociedad del día anterior, había llegado aún más bajo revelando con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que se había atrevido a hacer para conseguir sus quince minutos de fama. Era tan

Desinhibido el relato, la ex reportera confesaba haber inventado la historia, sobre la supuestamente infidelidad que había cometido.

—¡Deberías demandarla! —instó Boyan con la vehemencia y la poca sofisticación de un recién graduado en leyes con ganas de demostrar su potencial.

_«__Sería un esfuerzo inútil__», _reflexionó Viktor torciendo sus gruesos y sensuales labios en un gesto lleno de sarcasmo.

Sabía que no obtendría ningún beneficio arrastrando a los tribunales a aquella calumniadora declara y con ella, su propia reputación, arruinada hacía ya algún tiempo.

Lo que era más, su divorcio estaba a punto de ser definitivo puesto que Hermione— su inminente exesposa— lo había declarado culpable con una rapidez y una falta de confianza que habría dejado lívido a cualquier marido.

Implacable ante cualquier explicación, Hermione había asumido el papel de víctima y había abandonado el hogar conyugal, animada por su extraño y egoísta amigo pelirrojo, Weasley.

Se había negado a escuchar sus continuas declaraciones de inocencia y había optado por dejarlo, a pesar de estar embarazada del que sería su primer hijo.

La misma mujer que lloraba a mares con la novela de Romeo y Julieta, se había convertido en piedra ante él.

—¿Viktor…? —intentó su primo castaño recuperar su atención, rompiendo un silencio que cualquier otro compañero o contendiente del azabache habría reconocido como una señal de aviso.

No sin esfuerzo, Krum suprimió un gruñido de protesta mientras trataba de recordarse a sí mismo que si un muchacho tan poco cualificado como su primo estaba trabajando para él, era únicamente por consideración.

Boyan necesitaba desesperadamente añadir algo de experiencia laboral a su limitadísimo currículo. El azabache había comprobado que era inteligente pero poco práctico, concienzudo, pero con poca inspiración, bien intencionado, pero sin tacto alguno.

Mientras otros levantaban el vuelo, Boyan seguía caminando con lentitud, a veces de un modo enervante.

Pensó durante un instante, que, si él y Hermione seguirían juntos, le hubiera pedido a ella que lo asesorara.

—Te debo una disculpa— continuó diciendo el joven evidentemente empeñado en soltar lo que había preparado—. yo no creí que esa Skeeter te hubiera inventado nada. Todos pensamos que realmente habías tenido una aventurilla con alguna mujer. —

Con la confirmación de la poca fe que tenía en él, ese sector de la familia, el azabache se tapó los ojos oscuros y tristes.

—Pero nadie te culpó de absolutamente nada —se apresuró a decir—Granger simplemente no reunía las condiciones... —

—Te recuerdo que Hermione es la madre de mi hijo, no quiero oírte hablar de ella si no es con el respeto que se merece —murmuró Krum con frialdad.

El castaño se sonrojó y se deshizo en disculpas. Consciente de que su primo había acabado con su paciencia con tanta estulticia, Viktor le pidió que lo dejara solo. Se comenzó a cambiar el uniforme mientras miraba el opulento vestidor del equipo donde jugaba, pero su mirada estaba enfocada hacia algo más interno y sus pensamientos eran sin duda más amargos que la perfecta panorámica.

Su hijo, Matthew, estaba creciendo sin él en una modesta casa donde no se hablaba búlgaro.

La ruptura y posterior separación de Hermione había sido cualquier cosa excepto civilizada; Krum había tenido que luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguir ver siquiera a su adorado hijo.

Todo el mundo lo había culpado de adulterio debido a las sórdidas historias de Rita Skeeter y desde un primer momento, sus abogados le habían dejado bien claro que sería imposible arrebatarle la custodia del niño a una esposa de reputación intachable como la castaña.

Al azabache todavía le hervía la sangre al pensar que ella, que había arruinado su matrimonio con su falta de confianza, hubiera obtenido la tutela del pequeño sin esfuerzo alguno.

Era consciente de que en su situación se había convertido para Matthew en poco más que un visitante ocasional y tenía miedo de que el pequeño se olvidara de él entre visita y visita.

¿Cómo podría un niño tan pequeño recordar a un papa ausente durante un mes?

Y desde luego Hermione no estaría dispuesta a hablarle del padre que ella misma le había privado de tener. Ahora al menos se daría cuenta de que no contaba con la autoridad moral que ella misma se había otorgado.

Aquel prometedor cambio le daba fuerzas para continuar y echar a un lado tan inquietantes pensamientos.

De pronto sintió una satisfacción poco común en los últimos tiempos, aunque no tardó en considerar la posibilidad de que Hermione no vislumbraría la noticia de la confesión de Skeeter. Su esposa era una intelectual que dedicaba poca atención a los asuntos de farándula y rara vez leía las revistas sensacionales.

Automáticamente, llamó a su lechuza y le dio instrucciones de mandarle la revista a Hermione acompañada de una carta ofreciéndole sus respetos.

¿Mezquino? No lo creía.

Su orgullo herido lo impulsaba a atraer la atención de la castaña sobre la prueba de su inocencia.

Era consciente de que iba a arruinarle el día.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a vivir una existencia objetiva e intachable, sin duda una mujer con tan gran sentido de la justicia como ella se sentiría herida con facilidad al ver pruebas concretas como esas de su equivocación.

Era de esas personas que se la pasaba haciendo itinerarios, para afirmar que casi todo lo que hacía era correcto y sin duda se atormentaría cuando se viera obligada a enfrentarse a la evidencia que demostraba que había juzgado mal a su marido

Quizá la justicia natural estuviera por fin de parte de Viktor, pero nada podría compensarle el sufrimiento.

….

….

….

—Crookshanks, haz el favor de salir... —le suplicó Hermione al gato peludo que se escondía bajo el aparador.

Crookshanks, cuyo nombre había escogido ella misma, permaneció inmóvil.

Le habían negado la oportunidad de hincar las garras en la pierna del maestro de obras y, por tanto, le habían impedido cumplir con su deber de proteger a su dueña de un intruso. Se suponía que los gatos no se enfurruñaban, pero Crookshanks solía enrabietarse como un niño cuando se veía privado del placer de echar a los hombres de la casa.

Matthew soltó una risotada y se dispuso a gatear bajo el mueble en busca de su compañero de juegos. Pero la castaña se lo impidió, y aquellos enormes ojos ocres se abrieron de par en par para luego comenzar contraer el ceño notablemente.

—No— le dijo tranquila pero tajantemente, siempre era bastante recta en cuanto a la crianza de su hijo, no quería pasar por las mismas humillaciones que otras mujeres sufrían, por no poder controlar los ataques de genios de sus hijos.

_«No» _Matthew miro con pesadez la mujer de cetrina piel y rizados cabellos caramelos, esa parecía ser siempre la palabra favorita de su madre cuando él quería hacer algo arriesgado, y parecía que a todos les gustaba decírsela; a su padre a Astoria, su niñera.

Cuando su mama intento cargarlo, se quiso soltar molesto ¡Nunca lo dejaban hacer nada!

Con apenas su metro sesenta de delgada estatura, Hermione se limitó a dejar al pequeño en el parquecito, pues ya había comprobado más de una vez lo difícil que resultaba mimarlo por negarle algo, cuando el mal genio se apoderaba de él, se cerraba poniéndose bastante arisco y no le gustaba que lo tocaran.

Después del día en que se le cayó de los brazos, había decidido que en esas situaciones lo mejor era soltarlo.

_—¡Este niño está muy malcriado! —_le había dicho Ron en aquella ocasión, y lo había hecho con tan evidente desagrado, que la tierna y maternal castaña se había sentido herida.

_—Exigente el pequeñajo, ¿no? —_había comentado con desaprobación Ian Lazlo, su amigo y compañero del departamento de ejecución de leyes mágicas_—. ¿No has pensado en enseñarle una poco de disciplina más dura? —_

_—Tienes que ser más severa con él —_le había recomendado Astoria después de que Hermione insistiera en que le explicara por qué el niño no se comportaba de ese modo, solo con ella_—. Matthew puede llegar a ser muy obstinado. —_

¿Pero que tan severa querían que fuera?, ¿qué tipo de disciplina esperaban? ¡¿Qué le pegara?! Ni loca, su hijo era tan solo un bebe y jamás practicaría ese método tan salvaje de crianza.

La castaña se quedó de pie junto al parque. Una distracción a tiempo, que no implicara tocarlo, podía hacer maravillas para cortar sus rabietas. Y así fue, el pequeño se quedó a medias en facciones encrespadas para echarse a reír sorprendido ante los peculiares y ocurrentes conjuros de su madre.

Hermione lo levantó en brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza mientras parpadeaba para eliminar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Todo el amor desesperado que había sentido una vez por Viktor había sido transferido a su hijo. Estaba convencida de que sin Matthew se habría vuelto vacía por el dolor tras el fin de su matrimonio.

Las necesidades del niño la habían obligado a enfrentarse a la dura realidad y a inventar una nueva vida para los dos. Pero el sufrimiento que le había provocado la traición de su marido seguía clavado dentro de ella y tenía que vivir con este día tras día.

Siempre había sentido las cosas de un modo muy hondo y ya de niña había tenido que aprender a ocultar la intensidad de sus emociones tras una aparente tranquilidad. De otro modo hacía que los demás se sintieran incómodos.

El ruido de un auto descendiendo a la casa por el camino de grava anunció el regreso de Ronald

Crookshanks asomó la cabeza por debajo del aparador, dio un solo gruñido mirando con exacerbación a la puerta y volvió a esconderse. Un segundo después, se abrió la puerta para dar paso al alto y pelirrojo que habría resultado bastante guapo de no ser por la dureza de sus ojos azules y por su mandíbula apretada en un gesto de descontento.

Indiferente a la entrada de su tío postizo, seguramente porque Ron jamás le prestaba atención, si no era para quejarse de su inmaduro comportamiento, Matthew bostezó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre.

—¿No debería estar echándose la siesta? —preguntó Ron irritado al ver al pequeño.

—Estaba a punto de subirlo a su dormitorio —la castaña subió las escaleras preguntándose si el mal humor de su amigo habría sido ocasionado por otro disgusto profesional, lo que le recordó que ella misma tampoco se encontraba en una buena situación económica.

Habría sido cruel sermonear al pelirrojo, sabiendo que él tenía que luchar con fuerza para sobrevivir sin champán, caviar todo ese tipo de lujos, pues al pelirrojo le gustaba darse gustos que nunca había podido tener por sus rústicos orígenes.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, Hermione se sentía culpable porque era consciente de que su negativa a aceptar ningún apoyo económico de Viktor más que el estrictamente esencial para mantener al niño era la razón principal de sus números rojos.

Había puesto su orgullo por encima de sus necesidades económicas y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Al menos la casa en la que vivía era pequeña y barata de mantener. Por supuesto, Ron era de la opinión de que parecía una casa de muñecas; pero en los oscuros días que había pasado sola, a punto de dar a luz y luchando por soportar la vida sin Viktor, aquella pequeña casa se había convertido en una especie de refugio.

Además, estaba situada en una bonita zona de campo cercana al ministerio, en cuyo departamento de ejecución de leyes mágicas trabajaba tres días a la semana como tutora en la sección de constituciones judiciales. Con sus dos dormitorios, tenía el tamaño perfecto para una madre y su único hijo; pero se quedaba algo corta cuando surgía la necesidad de alojar a otro adulto.

No obstante, Hermione estaba encantada de tener allí a uno de sus mejore amigos—pues Harry hacia un tiempo había sido trasladado a New York— y sólo esperaba que tuviera en cuenta la posibilidad de buscarse un lugar más amplio en un futuro cercano.

Pero quién habría pensado que el negocio de sus hermanos, donde él trabajaba como director acabaría teniendo que cerrar. Su pobre amigo lo había perdido todo: su moderno apartamento en la zona cara de la ciudad, su automóvil deportivo...

Por no hablar de la mayoría de sus sofisticados, aunque volubles, amigos.

—¡Ni te molestes en preguntarme qué tal me ha ido la entrevista! —advirtió el pelirrojo cuando la castaña volvió de acostar al pequeño—. Esa vieja prácticamente me ha acusado de mentir en el currículo. Pero yo ya le he dicho lo que podía hacer con su asqueroso empleo. —

—Vamos —trató de decir Hermione algo desconcertada—... Seguro que no te acusó de mentir. —

—No ha hecho falta... ha empezado a preguntarme cosas en francés y yo no sabía qué demonios me estaba diciendo —narró Ron furibundo—. Yo sólo había puesto que tenía conocimientos de francés, ya sabes por ti y Fleur ¡no que fuera bilingüe! —

Aunque no tenía la menor idea de que su mejor amigo hubiera estudiado francés en su vida, intentó calmarla con palabras de consuelo y comprensión.

Pero Ronald no apreció tal intento.

—¡La culpa de que me hayan humillado así, la tienes tú! —

— ¿Yo? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Todavía estás casada con un hombre increíblemente rico y sin embargo nosotros nos morimos de hambre —explicó con tremenda amargura—. Siempre estás quejándote del poco dinero que tienes y haciendo que me sienta culpable... Estoy buscando trabajos que están muy por debajo de mi nivel, mientras que tú te pasas el día sentada en casa cómodamente mimando a Matthew como si fuera un príncipe. —

Hermione estaba horrorizada por el profundo resentimiento que estaba mostrando Weasley y se sentía un poco responsable, el pelirrojo había estaba apoyándola, continuamente, con todo como si sus problemas fueran suyos también, eso era algo que siempre lo iba a escudar a sus ojos. —Ron yo…—

—Siempre has sido muy rara, Hermione. ¡Echa un vistazo a tu vida! —continuó diciendo con igual desprecio—. Vives aquí en mitad de la nada, con un gato feo y perverso y tu "precioso" hijo. Y jamás haces nada ni vas a ningún sitio que merezca la pena. Tienes un trabajo aburrido, una vida aburrida, siempre has sido la persona más aburrida que conozco. ¡No me extraña que Krum tuviera una aventura con aquella morena tan sexy! ¡Lo que es un misterio es que alguna vez se casara con alguien tan insignificante como tú! —

Hermione observó consternada el final de tan terrible diatriba y la salida explosiva de su amigo.

Enseguida se apresuró a almacenar todas aquellas palabras en el subconsciente mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks, que se había echado a temblar por efecto de unos gritos a los que no estaba acostumbrado.

En otra ocasión le habría refutado a Ronald sus ataques ofensivos, pero ahora siendo una mujer más madura, trató de recordarse que Ron estaba pasando un mal momento que habría sacado de sus casillas a cualquiera. Nadie sabía mejor que ella lo duro que era construir una nueva vida sobre las cenizas de la pérdida y la destrucción.

Y recitaba especialmente difícil para el pelirrojo, que le había costado tanto llegar a conseguir con el trabajo duro sus lujos, se había acostumbrado rápidamente a unos privilegios que nunca había disfrutado, sin preguntarse cómo.

….

Sin embargo, Hermione había tenido una vida afortunada, había nacido en el seno de un matrimonio muggle, que eran dentistas. Convenientemente los Granger eran una pareja que durante años habían deseado tener un hijo sin éxito alguno, hasta que nació ella. Sus padres siempre habían sido unos padres fantásticos, justos y cariñosos. Hasta el día de su muerte en un accidente, cuando cumplió diecinueve.

Y pese a eso nunca logro sentirse en zona de confort en el mundo donde vivía, gracias al "don" de la magia que tenía. Gracias a esto se había convertido en un ratón de biblioteca desde el momento en el que había aprendido a leer; y sólo se había sentido segura de sí misma en el mundo académico, donde su inteligencia siempre había sido recompensada con notas inmejorables.

Sus padres quienes eran bastante escépticas, la aceptaron y apoyaron cuando su carta de Hogwarts llego, retirándola del colegio en donde estaba estudiando.

Pero cuando llego aquel internado en Escocia, las cosas no fueron como ella esperaba, ahí también las personas, fuera de los profesores, se preocupaban por frivolidades y no por la intelectualidad de una persona. Haciendo que Hermione de nuevo se sintiera un poco excluida.

Sin embargo, los logros conseguidos en ese terreno no habían hecho más que incomodar a sus amigos y demás familiares, que encontraban anormal que una joven de su edad estuviese tan interesada en estudiar.

Pero después, cuando sus padres habían muerto, se había hecho muy unida con la familia de Ron y con la de Harry. Y gran parte de todo el sentimiento de ser como un extraterrestre se había apagado gradualmente.

….

El estridente sonido de la ventana la sacó de aquel repaso de sus fracasos. Una lechuza negra de ojos verdes le entregó un paquete y se volvió a marchar rápidamente.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó Ron mientras ella miraba atónita la elegante tarjeta en la que enseguida había distinguido la letra de su marido.

—No lo sé —Hermione frunció el ceño confundida al ver la revista, ya que había dado por sentado que sería un regalo para Matthew.

La confusión se tornó en ira en cuanto reconoció a la vieja ridícula rubia que prometía contar todos sus secretos en la página cinco.

Mientras pasaba las hojas se le iba haciendo un nudo en la garganta y un sudor frío le empapaba las manos.

¿Por qué iba Viktor a ser tan cruel de mandarle un artículo sobre Rita Skeeter?

Siguió buscando la página que le importaba haciendo caso omiso a la insistencia de su amigo para que le dejara ver la revista.

Por fin encontró el titular

**«SOY RICA GRACIASALAS MENTIRAS» **

Leyó el artículo a doble página sin pestañear siquiera.

Con una increíble falta de vergüenza, Rita confesaba que la historia que había retado sobre de la fugaz aventura de Viktor no había sido más que una efectiva mentira elaborada con el propósito de hacerse famosa y de que la invitaran a las fiestas de sociedad donde fue testigo de todo.

La noche de pasión desenfrenada que la reportera había relatado sólo dos años atrás había sido pura invención.

….

…..

…..

**Notas finales:**

¡Qué tal! ¿les gusto? Después de leer tres mil veces esta novela, me di cuenta que los caracteres de los personajes encajaban bastante, como pueden notar lo hice al mundo mágico, no se hizo muy difícil.

Quiero hacer una adaptación, con dos libros de la autora, pero versión Dranny. Sin embargo, aún no me digno hacerlo.

Si les gusto no se olviden de dejar su **Comentario**

Un besito a todos.

Hasta la próxima **:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**00O0o**

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste recuerden que esta historia es propiedad de Lynne Graham, y que yo solo la estoy adaptando a la versión Krumione.

**0oO0o**

**Advertencias: **Mágic AU (Mundo Mágico Alternativo) y creo que un poco de OC (Alteración de carácter)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

…

…

…

**Capítulo II**

Hermione se quedó petrificada, una especie de aturdimiento se había apoderado tanto de su cuerpo como de su cerebro

¿Rita Skeeter había inventado todo? ¿No había sido más que una cruel mentira?

De pronto tenía la sensación de haberse quedado hueca. Viktor no la había traicionado, él no había mentido y ella... ¿Y ella? Ella había preferido pensar lo peor de él y se había negado a aceptar sus explicaciones, le había dado la espalda a su marido y a su matrimonio. Aquella agonía la estaba devorando viva, era como caer en un abismo.

—Me equivoqué... Juzgué mal a Viktor... —

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —preguntó su amigo pelirrojo casi gritando, al tiempo que le arrancaba el periódico de las manos con evidente impaciencia.

La castaña se pasó la mano por la frente cubierta de sudor, la culpabilidad hacía que le retumbaran las sienes y tenía la sensación de no poder afrontar la enormidad de su error. Aquella confesión la había golpeado como golpeaba una piedra contra un cristal haciéndolo pedazos, el mundo que había reinventado se le derrumbaba en una décima de segundo, había pasado de ser una mujer que creía haber actuado correctamente abandonando a su marido infiel a convertirse en una que había cometido un tremendo error con el que había hecho daño al hombre al que amaba y a su querido hijo.

—¿No irás a creerte esta basura? —inquirió Ron en tono despreciativo—. Ahora que los medios no le hacen ni caso, Skeeter haría o diría cualquier cosa para que su nombre volviera a los titulares.—

—No... su historia coincide exactamente con lo que Viktor me dijo en su momento, pero... —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza hasta quebrarse con la llegada del llanto que ella luchaba por contener— Pero yo no quise escucharlo...—

—¡Claro que no lo escuchaste! —la interrumpió Weasley— Eras demasiado sensata como para escuchar sus mentiras. Sabías que antes de casarse contigo, tenía una reputación muy dudosa. ¿Acaso no intenté yo avisarte?—

Mucha gente había intentado prevenir a Hermione para que no se casara con Viktor Krum; de hecho nadie parecía haberse alegrado de su unión. Ni la familia de él ni ninguno de los amigos de ella. Todos se habían sorprendido de su decisión y habían dudado de que hubiera muchas posibilidades de que tan extraña pareja tuviera éxito, hasta los que se suponía que les deseaban lo mejor le habían dicho a Mione que era demasiado tranquila, demasiado reservada y estudiosa y demasiado poco apasionada para un hombre tan mundano como Krum.

Ella había escuchado todos aquellos preocupados consejos que habían conseguido hacerla sentirse insegura incluso antes de la boda, sin embargo al final del día, el búlgaro sólo había tenido que chascar los dedos para que ella acudiera corriendo contra viento y marea. Lo había amado más que a su propia vida y se había sentido desprotegida e indefensa ante el poder de aquel amor.

—De todos modos, ahora ya estás prácticamente divorciada —le recordó Ronald duramente— Nunca debiste haberte casado con él, eran totalmente incompatibles—

Hermione no dijo nada, tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, inmersa en un torbellino de sentimientos. Viktor no la había traicionado en los brazos de otra mujer. Rita Skeeter una burda periodista rubia, se había colado en aquella fiesta, que hizo el equipo búlgaro en un barco luego de que ganaran la Eurocopa del Quidditch. Recordó Hermione, según Rita la mujer con la que marido, supuestamente había engañado, era una fanática que de algún modo consiguió que uno de los jugadores la contratara para servir de acompañante a su hija en la fiesta y al mismo tiempo ayudarla a practicar el idioma.

Cuando aquellas detalladas revelaciones habían salido a la luz, nadie se había sentido en posición de confirmar o contradecir tales afirmaciones.

Nadie excepto Viktor...

Hermione sintió una náusea, había castigado a su esposo por un pecado que no había cometido, en lugar de tener fe en el hombre con el que se había casado.

Viktor era inocente, lo que significaba que toda la agonía por la que ella había pasado en los dos últimos años había sido exclusivamente por su propia culpa.

Aquélla era una realidad muy dura de aceptar de repente, pero la castaña tenía la suficiente humildad para aceptar su error y dar el paso más importante, disculparse por el daño que le había infligido a Krum.

Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que debía hacer.

—Necesito ver a Viktor... —murmuró enseguida.

—¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? ¿Para qué demonios necesitas ver a Krum?—

Hermione se encontraba en estado de shock y a pesar de estar actuando con el piloto automático, la aplastante necesidad de ver al búlgaro la guiaba como una antorcha en mitad de un túnel oscuro.

Hacía casi dos años desde la última vez que lo había visto, pues desde entonces los abogados se habían encargado de todo el proceso legal y una niñera era la que recogía a Matthew para llevarlo con él. La acomodada situación económica de él le había permitido no tener que tolerar ningún encuentro personal con su mujer después de la separación.

—Tengo que verlo —mientras hablaba, la castaña estaba ideando torpemente la manera de desplazarse a Bulgaria. Como aquel día le tocaba trabajar, Astoria estaba a punto de llegar para cuidar a Matthew y se quedaría allí hasta las seis de la tarde—¿Vas a salir esta noche? —

—No... No lo he pensado —respondió Ron sorprendido por el súbito cambio de tema.

—No sé a qué hora conseguiré ver a Viktor seguramente no sea una de sus visitas más esperadas, así que supongo que volveré tarde —le explicó con ansiedad—. Puedo pedirle a Tori que se quede un poco más y acueste a Matthew. ¿Podrás tú cuidarlo hasta que yo vuelva?—

—Si vas a ver a Krum, cometerás el mayor error de tu vida —vaticinó su amigo con vehemencia.

—Tengo que disculparme... es lo menos que puedo hacer—

En el tenso silencio que se hizo en la habitación, apareció una luz que iluminó a Ronald. —Quizá no sea tan mala idea, podrías aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle que estás completamente arruinada... —

—¡Jamás podría hacer eso! —saltó la castaña de inmediato.

—Entonces yo no podré cuidar de Matthew —contraatacó su amigo sin titubear.

La rabia y la vergüenza luchaban dentro de ella—Está bien... mencionaré el tema y veré si puedo hacer algo...—

Su capitulación provocó una sonrisa en el pelirrojo. —Muy bien... entonces sólo por esta vez, haré de niñera. Esperemos que Vicky se sienta muy generoso cuando te vea humillarte ante él. —

…

…

…

Nada más enterarse de la llegada de Hermione, Viktor solicitó hacer un descanso en el entrenamiento.

Al verla de pie en la entrada recepción del club, se quedó inmóvil apretando sus manos enguantadas. En mitad de la enorme sala Hermione parecía diminuta e insignificante, el pantalón y el suéter marrón que llevaba estaban deformados y probablemente tenía otros dos o tres conjuntos iguales. Ella odiaba ir de tiendas y comprar las cosas de tres en tres la ayudaba a espaciar aquella obligación al máximo.

Lejos de la atención que él le había prestado, había abandonado rápidamente el estilo que su madre y su hermana le habían inculcado y había regresado a su falta de elegancia. Llevaba las uñas sin pintar y el pelo castaño y rizado recogido con un simple prendedor de plástico. Con aquella indumentaria, no era el tipo de mujer que hacía que los hombres se volvieran a mirarla por la calle y sin embargo a los ojos de él tenía una belleza luminosa que ni la más aburrida vestimenta podía ocultar.

Paseó la mirada por la porción de hombro que dejaba entrever el suéter y después recorrió aquel delicado y femenino perfil, una oleada de deseo le hizo reaccionar apretando los puños enguantados con fuerzas. En otro tiempo la había considerado dulce y leal hasta la muerte, su calidez y su modestia lo habían cautivado, y su sinceridad y su altruismo habían influido enormemente en su desdeñosa visión del mundo.

No había nada falso en ella.

Viktor había creído a ciencia cierta que había encontrado un tesoro, había creído que su matrimonio funcionaría mientras tantos otros fracasaban. Él era un hombre para el que el fracaso era terreno prohibido y había elegido a la que sería su esposa con extremado cuidado. Pero Hermione no había resultado ser digna de la reliquia que él había puesto en su dedo. Apartó la mirada con justificada ira, pero enseguida su cerebro enfrió el fuego de su sangre.

¿Por qué motivo había interrumpido el importante entrenamiento que estaba manteniendo?

Por un momento se había dejado llevar por las buenas maneras, decidió dándose media vuelta. Después de todo, él no la había invitado a que se presentara en su Club a mitad de un entrenamiento con la idea de recibir su atención.

Krum tenía que admitir que aquella reacción ante la confesión de Skeeter era muy típica de ella y él mismo podría haberla previsto. Conocía muy bien a la inglesa, de hecho, en otro tiempo se había preciado de sobresalir en todo lo que ella era un verdadero desastre. A pesar de su aparente seriedad, la castaña podía reaccionar con una increíble impulsividad a la que la arrastraban sus indisciplinadas emociones. Siempre había estado completamente ciega a las oscuras motivaciones que podían impulsar a otros a actuar, por lo que era incapaz de protegerse contra la manipulación.

Esa había la razón por la que casi terminaron cuando salían, sus más allegados la persuadieron para que lo dejara. Entre ellos su raro amigo pelirrojo.

Era capaz de luchar a muerte para encontrar un acto redentor hasta en el ser humano más deplorable.

Pero Krum no tenía la intención de redimirse ante ella, tampoco deseaba verla y aquella repentina visita le parecía una insensatez que podría dejarla en ridículo. Era una torpeza aparecer allí el mismo día en que se había publicado la confesión de Rita Skeeter.

¿Acaso Hermione no tenía el más mínimo sentido común cuando se trazaba algo?

A menudo había creído que no, ella tenía por costumbre seguir sus objetivos sin mirara a los lados, si la prensa se enteraba de que estaba allí, aparecerían hordas de paparazzi. Así que, sin querer dedicarle más tiempo, el azabache reanudó sus pasos, esa vez de vuelta a su entrenamiento.

…

…

…

Hermione tomó asiento sin sospechar que habían estado observándola detenidamente.

Se sentía incómoda e inquieta con las miradas furtivas que atraía, había intentado ponerse en contacto con Viktor por teléfono desde Centro Internacional de Trasladaciones, pero había sido en vano pues el número del móvil que ella tenía estaba ahora "fuera de servicio".

Tampoco llamando al Club había tenido mucha suerte, ya que le había resultado imposible hablar con él personalmente. Así que sólo le había quedado la opción de presentarse allí, donde la habían informado con frialdad de que el señor Krum estaba muy ocupado, por lo que se preparó para una larga espera con el consuelo de que al menos el azabache estaba en el recinto y no de viaje como habría podido suceder.

…

…

…

Esa misma tarde a las cinco, concluyó el entrenamiento y le pidió a su asistente que acompañara a la inglesa hasta su sala de estancia.

Después de tres horas de espera sin que nadie le diera el menor atisbo de esperanza, se sintió aliviada de que alguien la sacara de aquella imponente recepción.

Pero se convirtió en un amasijo de nervios ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Viktor después de tanto tiempo, no sabía qué iba a decirle, no tenía la menor idea de cómo salvar el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos. Su supuesta infidelidad había creado una enorme barrera entre ella y sus emociones, pero ahora esa barrera había desaparecido y con ella la noción de cómo debía comportarse. La castaña atravesó el umbral de la puerta azorada e insegura.

Krum dominaba sin esfuerzo todo lo que lo rodeaba con su metro noventa y su cuerpo de atleta. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que el oxígeno de la habitación se había esfumado impidiéndole respirar, se le había quedado la boca seca y el corazón amenazaba con escapársele del pecho.

Encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros y profundos era como chocar contra una alambrada eléctrica

La avergonzaba que incluso en una situación tan crucial como aquélla, se sintiera arrastrada por la atracción que ejercía aquel hombre sobre ella.

—Bueno... —murmuró Viktor, a quien por sus maniobras en el mundo competitivo, habían descrito como frío como el hielo y mucho más peligroso. Su ligero acento búlgaro le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda como una descarga—... ¿Qué te trae hasta Vastra?—

Hermione se quedó mirando a Krum desconcertada por su saludo.

—¡Ya sabes por qué estoy aquí!—

Sus cejas negras como el ébano se enarcaron en un gesto airoso, pues incluso cuando quería mostrar su desacuerdo, tenía unos modales acentuados.—¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? —

— Porque fuiste tú el que me envió ese periódico —le recordó con cierta tirantez por el efecto de sus nervios unidos a una desagradable sensación de ridículo.

—¿Y bien? —siguió él igualmente críptico.

La castaña intentó tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero resultó inútil. —Naturalmente he venido directamente a verte. —

El azabache soltó una suave risa que provocó un escalofrío en lo más profundo de la mujer. —¿Naturalmente? ¿Te importaría explicarme cómo es posible que puedas describir esta repentina visita tuya como natural?—

Hermione estaba empezando a sentirse intimidada por la peligrosa tensión ambiental que tan bien conocía, su naturaleza era demasiado abierta y directa como para comprender el temperamento de Viktor, más complejo y oscuro. Aquella visita era para ella de vital importancia, pero la frialdad con la que él estaba tratándola la tenía un tanto desorientada.

—Es como si no estuvieras escuchándome. No seas así. ¡No te comportes como si esto fuera uno de tus partidos! —

— Pues tú no des cosas por sentado, mila. No estás dentro de mi cabeza y no tienes la menor idea de lo que estoy pensando. —

— Sé que debes de estar muy, muy enfadado conmigo... —

— Te equivocas —la contradijo él—. Estar enfadado después de tanto tiempo sería algo completamente improductivo. —

Pero la castaña llevaba demasiadas cosas dentro como para contener las palabras que se agolpaban en sus labios, luchando por salir. —Sé que me odias y que yo tengo la culpa de todo lo ocurrido... y no pasa nada, es lo que merezco —confesó humildemente

—No me hagas perder el tiempo con todo eso —espetó Krum frío como el hielo.

Hermione levantó sus ojos caramelos y angustiados como implorándole que la escuchara y apreciara la sinceridad con la que hablaba. —Sé que decirte que lo siento es bastante poco a estas alturas y hasta te resultará enervante, pero tengo que decirlo—

—¿Por qué? —su mirada oscura y brillante se detuvo en ella como un desafío—. No tengo el menor interés en oír tus disculpas. —

—Tú me enviaste ese periódico... —le recordó de nuevo con poco más que un susurro.

Pero él se encogió de hombros despreciativamente.

—Querías que supiera que me había equivocado —continuó diciendo la castaña sacando fuerzas de flaqueza después de un largo y tenso silencio—. Querías que viera la prueba de tu inocencia. —

—O quizá quisiera hacerte sufrir —sugirió él suavemente— O quizá el orgullo me haya obligado a hacerlo. Pero fuera cual fuera mi motivación, ya no importa. —

—¡Claro que importa! —ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir controlando sus emociones—Rita Skeeter arruinó nuestro matrimonio—

—¡No! —la interrumpió él con calma letal—Ese logro es única y exclusivamente tuyo. Si hubieras confiado en mí todavía seguiríamos juntos. —

La castaña dio un paso atrás como si sus palabras la hubieran golpeado realmente. Había descrito los hechos despojándolos de compasión y dejándolos en la cruel realidad—No era tan sencillo. —

—Yo creo que sí. —

—¡Pero tú permitiste que yo te abandonara! —protestó desesperada—. ¿Acaso intentaste persuadirme con todas tus fuerzas, o convencerme de verdad de que esa mujer estaba mintiendo? —

— ¿Todo el mundo es culpable hasta que se demuestre su inocencia...? ¿Es así como justificas lo que hiciste? Estás intentando pasarme la culpa, pero no había manera de demostrar que Skeeter estaba mintiendo. Dormí solo aquella noche y todas las demás que pasé en aquel barco, pero no había ningún testigo presencial aparte de mí mismo —le recordó con la frialdad de un abogado en medio de un juicio—. Sabias que ese tipo de "reporteras" solo buscaban dañar la reputación de quien fuera. La única manera de proteger nuestro matrimonio era confiando el uno en el otro, pero tú fallaste en la primera prueba. —

—¡Quizá habría confiado más en ti si tú lo hubieras negado con más ímpetu! —se justificó alzando el tono de voz por la rabia que le daba percibir aquella frialdad y aparente falta de interés—. Pero parece que eras demasiado orgulloso como para intentar convencerme de que estaba cometiendo un error y estaba siendo injusta contigo... —

—Contrólate, mila. Esta reunión resulta muy embarazosa para ambos y no me agrada tener que decírtelo. —

—No vas a dejarme que me disculpe, ¿verdad? —

Era tan sincera, tan directa y tan desastrosamente candorosa. Estaba buscándose problemas, pidiéndolos a gritos. Al casarse con ella, reflexionó Viktor con cierta amargura, había planeado protegerla de todo tipo de falacia. Nunca se le ocurrió que pudiera acabar exiliado en zona enemiga y que el único modo de escapar fuera comprometer sus propios ideales.

La luz del sol interrumpió sus elucubraciones al reflejarse directamente sobre el rostro de Hermione. La perfección de su piel tostada contrastaba con sus ojos ambarinos, profundos y brillantes como dos joyas. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente templándose de un modo exasperante ante la visión de aquel rostro con esa boca suave, vulnerable y apetecible como una fruta madura.

En ese momento la mirada de la castaña se unió a aquellos ojos ardientes y sintió que se derretía por dentro, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó de repente y se sintió débil y mareada; aquella automática reacción a su agresiva masculinidad le resultaba tan familiar.

Aquellas pestañas negras como las de su hijo se abrieron al máximo para lanzarle una fría mirada. —No sé por qué has venido a verme —resumió con una total falta de expresión en el rostro.

—Sí, sí lo sabes... ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! —insistió ella con las mejillas ruborizadas. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse a pesar de que tenía la sensación de que él había percibido su humillante reacción a su proximidad.

—Pero quizá no quiera ahondar ahora en ese tema. ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas qué tal está Matthew? —

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, pero la tensión no tardó en desaparecer de su cara empujada por la tierna sonrisa de una madre. —Está muy bien... aprende tan rápido, ya lo sabes... —

Incluso aquella sonrisa sirvió para aumentar la ira del azabache. —No, no lo sé —

—¿Cómo? —Hermione no entendía, tenía la esperanza de que hablar de su hijo, que en aquel momento era el único punto que tenían en común, podría caldear un poco el ambiente.

—Pues que no sé lo rápido que aprende Matthew porque no veo a mi hijo lo bastante a menudo como para poder darme cuenta de algo así. Por supuesto, siempre que lo veo ha aprendido algo nuevo desde la última vez. —

La castaña se quedó helada ante aquella explicación.

—Evidentemente, tampoco se te ha ocurrido pensar que me perdí su primera sonrisa, su primer paso y su primera palabra. —

Varias lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y tuvo que luchar para evitar que cayeran haciéndola sentirse aún más ridícula

—Supongo que tengo suerte de que siga reconociéndome de una visita a otra —añadió Viktor con la misma frialdad.

Hermione se enfrentaba a toda aquella amargura por primera vez, tragó saliva tan fuerte que se hizo daño en la garganta y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado hasta recuperar el control.

Comprendía lo que debía haber sentido al ser excluido de los momentos más importantes de la vida de su hijo. ¿Cómo podría culparlo por tanta hostilidad? No podía decirlo, pero lo cierto era que estaba hablando como un padre mucho más cariñoso de lo que jamás habría creído posible en él. Uno de los peores recuerdos de su vida era el enfado de Krum cuando se había enterado de que se había quedado embarazada.

…

…

…

**Notas finales:**

Bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de darme su opinión al respecto, pues como saben la historia a mí en lo personalmente me encanta.

**No se olviden de Votar y comentar.**

Hasta la próxima, un besito a todos **:3**


	3. Chapter 3

…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…

Hola un nuevo capítulo ¡Dios! Si supieran, este y el siguiente capítulo, además de los cap de otras historia ya los tenia hecho, sin embargo a mi lindo hermanito le dio por borrármelo. Me tomo mucho volver a hacerlo, puesto que el libro también se borro. Recuerden que esta historia es propiedad de **Lynne Graham**.

…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…∙∙∙…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

**Advertencias:** AU mundo mágico alternativo y Ooc

…

…

…

**CAPITULO TRES**

—Me gustaría poder decirte algo —comenzó a decir torpemente.

—No me vengas con convencionalismos... por favor —señalo con un tono burlón el azabache—. Quizá estés cayendo en la cuenta de que, como la mayoría de las parejas divorciadas, no tenemos mucho de qué hablar. —

—Todavía no estamos divorciados... —

—Como si lo estuviéramos, mila moya —la contradijo él con una insolencia que se le clavó en el corazón—. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablar antes de marcharte? Estoy seguro de que no querrás llegar muy tarde.

Se sentía horriblemente culpable e incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero todavía tenía que cumplir lo que le había prometido a su amigo.

—De dinero. —

Krum frunció el ceño desconcertado.

—Es que... —intentó explicarse sin poder luchar contra el color rojo intenso que se había apoderado de su rostro—. Estoy teniendo algunos problemas económicos. Soy consciente de que fui yo la que decidió aceptar sólo una mínima ayuda económica cuando nos separamos. —

—No nos separamos —corrigió Viktor—. Tú me abandonaste. —

Hermione apretó los dientes. No necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara, como tampoco deseaba acordarse de cuánto había valorado en otro tiempo su capacidad para valerse por sí misma sin el dinero de su marido. —Las cosas cambian. Se suponía que este año iba a escribir un libro, por eso en el departamento me redujeron las horas de tutoría. Desgraciadamente, la editorial decidió que el tema era demasiado rebuscado para el público y retiró la oferta. El caso es que hasta el próximo curso no podré volver a trabajar a tiempo completo en el departamento de leyes para las criaturas—

—Deduzco entonces que no habías firmado ningún contrato con la editorial... —

La inglesa asintió odiándose a sí misma por haber acabado hablando de algo tan ajeno a las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo en enormes oleadas de tristeza y remordimiento.

—Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto con los tuyos y elaborarán un acuerdo. No hay problema. —

—Gracias, pensé- —

— ¿Pensaste que lo habría? ¿Es por eso por lo que has aprovechado la oportunidad de venir a verme hoy con todas esas disculpas? —le preguntó el azabache de un modo tan repentino que la tomo desprevenida.

—Por supuesto que no... —consiguió decir totalmente atribulada. —¿Quizá pensaste que me comportaría como un necio y que me negaría a ayudarte? —continuó elucubrando con desdén.

—¡Yo no había pensado nada de eso! —pero se había sentido profundamente herida en su orgullo al tener que admitir cuánto necesitaba la ayuda económica que en otro tiempo había rechazado.

—A pesar de no haber sido el culpable de nuestra separación, siempre fui muy generoso. Fuiste tú la que me tiró el dinero a la cara —la censuró duramente—. Aunque tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ayudar a mantener a mi hijo, tu egoísmo y tu intransigencia me obligaron a no aportar más que una ridícula cantidad. —

Aquel ataque había dejado a Hermione pálida y tensa. —No tenía la menor idea de que te sintieras así. —

Viktor apretó la mandíbula y volvió a encogerse de hombros al tiempo que la miraba como si fuera una criatura intrascendente. —Dios mío ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Desde que me dejaste sólo nos hemos comunicado a través de nuestros abogados. ¿Quieres que te dé un comprobante? —

La castaña se sintió como si acabaran de darle una bofetada y un enorme nudo de angustia y tristeza le bloqueó la garganta.

Parecía que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de ella.

—No... Ése no es el motivo por el que vine a verte, Viktor —

—Sin embargo un motivo tan materialista como ése parece tener más sentido que ningún otro —afirmó con el mayor de los desprecios—. Tienes suerte de que no pueda demandarte por ponerme en ridículo. —

—¿Ponerte en ridículo? —

—No tienes un aspecto muy refinado que digamos, mis enemigos deben de pensar que soy un tacaño. —

—¡No he venido aquí por el dinero! —protestó consternada por su actitud—. ¿Tan difícil te resulta aceptar lo destrozada que me ha dejado leer la confesión de Rita Skeeter en esa revistucha? —

Krum enarcó una ceja. —No, eso puedo aceptarlo perfectamente. Lo que no entiendo es por qué sentiste la necesidad de compartir ese sentimiento conmigo.

Hermione abrió la boca sin poder emitir sonido alguno. —Estamos prácticamente divorciados. —

—Eso no es cierto... ¡deja de decirlo! —

—Pero nuestro matrimonio está acabado, muerto y enterrado tan hondo que no volverá a ver la luz del día —sentenció arrastrando las palabras para mayor escarnio—. Despierta ya y deja de jugar a la Bella Durmiente porque no acaba de despertarte ningún príncipe. —hizo referencia a ese cuento infantil muggle que ella le conto durante su luna de miel— Han pasado dos años. Apenas recuerdo ya el tiempo que pasé contigo. Además, tampoco estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo. —

Cada palabra era como un puñal envenenado que se le clavaba en el pecho haciéndola sufrir más de lo que podía soportar, una parte de ella quería gritarle, refutar todas sus acusaciones, pero la otra parte de su ser sólo quería acurrucarse y morir en algún rincón oscuro y solitario.

Los recuerdos del tiempo que había pasado junto a él seguían estando tan frescos en su memoria como si hubieran sucedido el día anterior, quizá hubiera acabado mal, pero ella no lo había recordado con amargura, sino que había atesorado aquellos recuerdos como los más especiales de su vida. Sin embargo Viktor estaba diciéndole lo que ninguna mujer deseaba oír; que ella no había sido más que una historia entre tantas del pasado, que había quedado ya completamente olvidada.

¿Habían pasado ya dos años? ¿Cómo había hecho para no darse cuenta de todo el tiempo transcurrido?

La inglesa parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, la palidez de su rostro hizo mella en la agresividad del azabache.

¿Acaso se había propuesto deliberadamente ser cruel con ella? Creía que no, sólo le había dicho la verdad, sólo la había hecho ver lo irracional y poco prudente de su comportamiento. No obstante, le pidió que se sentara y cuando ella se negó, le ofreció una copa.

—Yo no bebo —balbució con la mirada fija en el reloj, intentando recuperar el control de sí misma.

—Lo sé, pero como una excepción, quizá te viniera bien tomarte un hidromiel —le sugirió Krum molesto con su propia preocupación

—. ¿Cuándo has comido por última vez? —En el desayuno.

No dijo nada. Sabía que jamás se detenía a comer cuando estaba inmersa en algo que absorbía su concentración. Recordó que cuando él no estaba, sus empleados siempre habían tenido que controlar que ella comiera algo mientras se encontraba en mitad de alguna importante investigación.

Era una mujer increíblemente inteligente en lo que se refería a las leyes altruistas que estudiaba, pero en ella, el sentido práctico brillaba por su ausencia

Hermione levantó la mirada dejando ver aquellos ojos caramelos ahora vidriosos por los fantasmas del pasado. —No quieres que te diga cuánto lamento lo ocurrido porque no puedes perdonarme —susurró tensamente—. Lo comprendo perfectamente porque ahora mismo creo que yo tampoco seré capaz de perdonarme nunca. —

Viktor no podía responder a la intensidad que desprendían sus palabras y su mirada, lo único que podía hacer era acercarle la copa.

—Voy a pedirte un auto. ¿Has venido en tren? —

—Sí, y no necesito ningún auto —se aproximó el fino cristal a los labios y dejó que el alcohol la quemara por dentro como si estuviera tragando fuego líquido.

Bajo su atenta y fascinada mirada, la castaña se bebió hasta la última gota de hidromiel como si de agua se tratara.

Después se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta manteniéndose erguida a duras penas. —Insisto en que esperes a que venga un auto para llevarte a la estación de traslados—afirmó Krum tajantemente.

—Ya no tengo por qué atender a tus insistencias —respondió ella levantando bien el rostro a pesar de lo herida que estaba.

_«Nuestro matrimonio está acabado, muerto y enterrado tan hondo que no volverá a ver la luz del día»._

—Ninny, sé sensata. —

Aquel apelativo cariñoso la hirió aún más hondo, pero continuó caminando con aparente serenidad hacia el refugio que encontraría en el ascensor mientras todas las miradas se clavaban en ella al cruzar el vestíbulo y sin poder apartar de su mente las otras veces que Viktor la había llamado así:

_«Ninny, no seas pesada »_solía decirle cuando ella había intentado por todos los medios convencerlo de que pasara con ella una tarde a la semana. Una tarde sólo para ellos, sin entrenamientos, ni compromisos sociales

«_Hay que ahorrar tiempo cuando se tienen hijos y nosotros gracias a Dios no los tenemos. »_

_«Ninny... el aroma de tu piel me vuelve loco»_ le había susurrado tantas veces mientras la despertaba a besos con la maestría por la que era célebre y con la que le había proporcionado a Herms el único paraíso que había conocido en la vida, el que había descubierto en sus brazos.

_«Ninny... la vida me resulta tan dulce ahora que te tengo »_le había confesado con total convencimiento en su noche de bodas, y ella lo había creído.

El ascensor se detuvo devolviendo a la castaña de golpe al presente.

Ya en la calle descubrió su propia imagen en el reflejo de un escaparate que le arrancó una triste carcajada.

Muy típico en ella, no se le había ocurrido pensar en su aspecto. Nada más abandonar al azabache, había dejado de ser la muñeca de su suegra y su cuñada, y decidió que ese tipo de frivolidades ya no eran necesarias para ella.

Pero acababa de quedarse horrorizada por la extrema palidez de su rostro y el desastroso aspecto de su ropa. Debería haberse arreglado para ir a verlo; quizá así la hubiera escuchado. Al fin y al cabo él era italiano hasta la médula y desprendía elegancia por cada poro de su piel.

—¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas? —le dijo enfadada una señora con la que había chocado.

—¿Señora Grangereva..?—

La inglesa miró al otro lado de la calle sorprendida, era Olaff, el chófer de Viktor que la esperaba con la puerta del pasajero de una enorme limusina abierta para ella.

Los transeúntes la miraban mientras ella se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaría allí parada, mirándose en el escaparate y si parecería tan rara como se sentía. La sospecha de que así fuera era motivo suficiente para aceptar que la llevaran en el auto

_«Nuestro matrimonio está acabado, muerto y enterrado tan hondo que no volverá a ver la luz del día»._

¿Por qué demonios no podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza? El sentimiento de humillación la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Ronald había reaccionado muy mal cuando ella había dicho que necesitaba ver al azabache, ahora era evidente que debería haber tenido en cuenta la opinión de su mejor amigo.

Krum se había comportado con frialdad, burla y hostilidad; no había mostrado el menor interés por nada de lo que ella tuviera que decirle y sin embargo había demostrado estar impaciente por verla marchar. La había acusado de estar poniéndolos en ridículo a ambos.

Cualquiera habría pensado que había irrumpido en su oficina gritando que todavía lo amaba y que quería volver con él.

Como si... Se puso la mano en el mentón para impedir que le temblara la boca y trató de acompasar la respiración entrecortada. Parecía imposible que hacía poco más de tres años, Viktor se hubiera comportado como si ella fuera un verdadero trofeo que quería ganar a toda costa y a la que había estado intentando persuadir durante semanas de que le diera una oportunidad...

…

…

El primer conocimiento que había tenido Hermione de la existencia de Viktor había sido cuando se hizo amiga de Harry y de los Weasley. Todos eran fanáticos del Quidditch, sobre todo Ron quien tenía un perturbador fanatismo por el buscador búlgaro.

Estaba haciendo de profesora temporal en Hogwarts, cuando él le había arrebatado una cabina del expreso al colegio. Sabiendo que había habido gente que había fallecido de ataques de ira provocados por cosas como aquélla, la castaña había preferido marcharse y seguir dando vueltas por el campus hasta dar con otro estacionamiento.

Después había vuelto a pasar caminando por el sitio robado y había mirado con desdén el lujoso abrigo de piel negro colgado en un perchero del espacio usado ilegítimamente.

Su suerte no había mejorado precisamente cuando un compañero la había informado de que una visita de gran importancia estaba utilizando su despacho para hacer algunas llamadas. Ella había lanzado un potente hechizo en su estancia con el fin de que la magia no causara interferencia y pudiera usar un teléfono.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo? —Había rugido ella porque tenía trabajo pendiente

—¿Quién es esa importante visita? —

—Viktor Krum—Además, está pensando donar un nuevo equipo de investigación a la facultad. —

—Viktor Krum... —repitió Hermione intentando averiguar por qué le resultaba tan familiar ese nombre

—. Yo tengo una alumna que se llama Valeska Krum.. —

—Su hermana pequeña, que está aquí cursando su último año como hizo él —confirmó su compañero.

Después de la breve conversación, la castaña se quedó esperando a la puerta de su despacho con tremenda paciencia.

Al comienzo del curso, la joven Valeska había sufrido una terrible nostalgia y había confiado sus problemas a ella, que había acabado tomándole cariño a la muchacha.

—¿Por qué? —se había oído la voz masculina hablar en francés con un ligero acento extranjero y Herms no había podido resistirse a asomarse a la puerta entreabierta—. No hay ningún motivo, Emmelette. Lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos, pero las cosas cambian y yo debo continuar, tú y yo ya habíamos aclarado todo desde un principio, yo no tengo tiempo para una relación—

Hermione sintió un estremecimiento.

Una pobre mujer excéntrica estaba siendo abandonada por un tipo arrogante que tenía un bloque de hormigón en lugar de corazón.

Estaba a punto de alejarse hasta donde no pudiera escuchar lo que sucedía en el interior del despacho, cuando se acercó su jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, el profesor Adolphe, acompañado de una rubia ostensiblemente aburrida.

Justo entonces, sucedieron tres cosas de manera simultánea: un hombre alto y de cabellos negros salió del despacho de Hermione, la rubia pareció adquirir una repentina energía que la llevó a agarrarlo del brazo y decirle que tenía que darle esa entrevista prometida, y por último, el catedrático se acercó para presentar a Hermione.

—Señorita Granger—murmuró Viktor Krum después de una larga pausa.

—Señor Krum... — murmuro en un tono frio, mientras paseaba la mirada de él a la mujer y procedió a preguntar: —¿puedo preguntar porque esta mujer está aquí? —

El azabache le sonrió, sin embargo, ella no pudo encontrarle ese atractivo que Ginny tanto pregonaba. Se le quedo viendo tratando de encontrarlo, tenía unos ojos negros intensos.

Pero entonces aquella se puso literalmente entre ambos e hizo que la castaña se diera cuenta abochornada del fallo que acababa de cometer.

Viktor Krum era un famoso jugador, muy rico, arrogante... en resumen, el tipo de hombre que ella solía evitar.

Él intentó alargar la conversación, pero Hermione no volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y sus respuestas fueron tan poco alentadoras como su postura.

Así que tan pronto como le fue posible, escapó al interior de su despacho poniendo el tiempo como excusa.

Dos semanas más tarde, Hermione estaba dando una conferencia acerca del libro que ella misma había escrito sobre la P.E.D.D.O, cuando estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios al ver entrar en la sala a Viktor Krum. Luego de aquella presentación, la mujer que resulto ser periodista había escrito un absurdo y extravagante artículo sobre ellos, que casi le había costado el patrocinio de su libro. Ella le había echado él la culpa de las consecuencias acaecidas.

Después del acto, la esperaba junto a su hermana Valeska para invitarla a comer y la castaña intentó declinar la invitación.

—Por favor... —insistió la inquieta joven

— Todo el mundo sabe lo seria que eres, pero el búlgaro sólo quiere darte las gracias por haberme ayudado cuando lo estaba pasando tan mal. —

—No es cierto —intervino su hermano—. En realidad sólo quería disfrutar del placer de su compañía, señorita Granger—aclaró Krum sin dejar de mirarla con esos maravillosos ojos negros que hacían que la boca se le quedara seca.

Hermione acabó por acceder a acompañarlos porque no quería herir los sentimientos de la muchacha.

Durante la comida, apenas probó lo que había en el plato y mientras, Krum le hacía multitud de preguntas personales que ella no tenía la destreza de esquivar.

Después, Valeska tuvo que irse corriendo a una conferencia y cuando Mione trató de seguir sus pasos, el búlgaro intentó disuadirla: —¿Por qué has decidido no llevarte bien conmigo? —

—¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? —protestó la castaña asustada de que hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Lo cierto era que no sabía qué decirle porque ni siquiera sabía qué sentía. Jamás podría confesar ante nadie, y menos aún ante él, que desde que lo había visto por primera vez no había podido dejar de pensar en él ni un minuto.

Hasta hacía tan sólo unas semanas, no había sido más que un desconocido y sin embargo, tenía la sensación de conocerlo. Desde el momento en que se habían visto, entre ellos había surgido una extraña conexión de la que no podía deshacerse. Viktor le pidió que saliera a cenar con él y que ella misma eligiera un día para así no poder poner la excusa de tener otro compromiso.

La castaña observaba atónita el genuino interés que mostraba porque ella había dado por hecho que la atracción que había percibido procedía sólo de su parte.

—Me pareces muy bella —le dijo entonces Krum disfrutando del poder de leer su mente.

—¡Yo no soy bella! —exclamó Hermione creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella. Después, le aseguró que ella no salía con hombres y que no había nada personal en su falta de interés y se marchó del restaurante.

Durante las dos siguientes semanas, el búlgaro le envió un ramo de flores cada día; pero se trataba de los ramos más preciosos e imaginativos que había visto nunca con hechizos que los hacían fascinantes

La tercera semana se presentó en su pequeño apartamento con una cesta de picnic en la que llevaba la cena.

Se coló en su casa con el mayor de los encantos y compartieron una velada muy agradable. Sólo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse le pidió otra cita.

—Estás loco —refunfuñó Hermy al ver que no se daba por vencido—. ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien como tú salir con alguien como yo? —

—Pues es lo único en lo que puedo pensar últimamente. —

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. —

—Pero a ti te pasa lo mismo —aseguró Viktor sin titubear—. ¿Qué tiene que ver el sentido con todo esto? —

Pero para ella tener sentido común lo era todo.

Ella no era de las que perseguían arco iris, sino que sabía respetar sus propias limitaciones. Era un desastre con los hombres y lo bastante inteligente como para no entregar su corazón a alguien que lo trataría como un balón que tiraría a la basura una vez que se hubiera aburrido de él. Pero sí, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, era cierto que se moría de ganas de estar con él; aunque sería mucho más duro tenerlo y luego perderlo.

Así que se rió y le aseguró que se equivocaba por miedo a confirmar que estaba en lo cierto. Viktor empezó a escribirle, y no de manera ocasional

Ella empezó a esperar aquellas cartas y se sentía decepcionada e inquieta si no llegaban. Por las cartas lo encontraba increíblemente ameno sin hacerla sentirse amenazada, por lo que continuó sin enfrentarse a sus sentimientos por él, que eran cada vez más fuertes.

Luego comenzó a llamarla por teléfono.

En todo ese tiempo, su tranquilidad fue desapareciendo, y con ella su otrora completa concentración en el trabajo.

No sospechaba que Krum se había colado en su corazón, hasta que acudió a la fiesta de despedida de Valeska y lo vio con otra mujer.

Destrozada por lo que consideró una profunda traición, tuvo por fin que afrontar lo que sentía por Viktor Krum.

…

…

Comparando aquellos sentimientos del pasado con el desafiante presente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una situación parecida. Miró por la ventanilla de la limusina y no vio nada.

¿Qué sentía exactamente por su marido?

En cuanto había leído la confesión de Rita Skeeter, había dejado de lado todo lo demás por la repentina necesidad de ver a Viktor.

Bien era cierto que el honor la obligaba a disculparse por no haber confiado en él.

¿Pero realmente era ésa la única razón por la que había acudido a Londres a toda prisa? Se estremeció al plantearse tan delicada pregunta, pero aun así se obligó a contestarla con total sinceridad.

Y la respuesta la hizo avergonzarse de sí misma.

Nada más desaparecer la barrera de su supuesta infidelidad, había deseado recuperarlo inmediatamente.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, había acudido a él con la esperanza de salvar su matrimonio antes de que el divorcio fuera definitivo.

¿Acaso no había sido ése el motivo de su visita? Sólo esperaba que al menos el azabache no hubiera descubierto su ridículo secreto.

Pero todavía le quedaba una duda: ¿estaba volviendo a casa sólo porque él le había dicho que lo hiciera? ¿Ése era todo el esfuerzo que estaba dispuesta a hacer?

Intentó recordar todas las veces que Krum había recibido sus negativas antes de que finalmente cayera rendida a sus pies y accediera a salir con él.

Viktor era muy orgulloso, y ya lo era hacía tres años; sin embargo no se había rendido a pesar de sus negativas. Para él habría sido mucho más sencillo elegir a cualquiera de las muchas mujeres que lo habrían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Pero había decidido que la quería a ella y no había permitido que el orgullo se interpusiera en su camino.

Se puso recta como si alguien le hubiera clavado algo en la espalda. Había claudicado al primer indicio de fracaso, mientras que el azabache había luchado por ella mucho más...

¿Tendría ella el coraje para luchar por él del mismo modo? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar el orgullo a un lado y hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para convencerlo de que todavía había una oportunidad para su matrimonio?

No tardó mucho en llegar a una conclusión: vivir sin Viktor era como estar sólo medio viva.

El auto estaba llegando a la Estación de traslados cuando le pidió al chófer que la dejara allí mismo.

Reparó entonces en las manchas de helado que tenía en la falda y que iban a obligarla a comprar ropa nueva antes de intentar volver a reunirse con el azabache, que hacía ya mucho tiempo le había dicho que le gustara o no, la gente juzgaba a los demás basándose muchas veces en la apariencia.

Tardó algún tiempo en encontrar una zona de tiendas y aún más en dar con la indumentaria adecuada; pero por fin salió de la boutique ataviada con un elegante vestido azul.

Al principio estaba un poco tensa porque detestaba llevar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que la gente se fijara en ella, sin embargo recordó lo que le gustaba Viktor cuando se ponía ropa de colores claros y se dejaba el pelo suelto. Un taxi la llevó hasta la preciosa casa georgiana que el azabache tenía en una distinguida zona residencial de Vratsa.

Su decorador de interiores había vendido las fotos a una revista que su amigo Ron se había apresurado a enseñarle.

Salió del coche con el corazón en un puño y con la mente dominada por el desafío que suponía volver a hablar con Viktor.

Entonces alguien gritó su nombre y al volverse a mirar, un tipo con una cámara le hizo una foto y le pidió que se quedara donde estaba para poder tomar otra.

Al mismo tiempo, otros periodistas se acercaban a ella corriendo y sin dejar de hacerle preguntas. Por un momento se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa, pero enseguida bajó la cabeza y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

"_¿Cómo se siente después de la confesión de Rita Skeeter, señora Grangereva? _

"_Esta tarde la han visto en la oficina de su marido" _dijo otra periodista mientras los flashes de la cámara la cegaban

"_¿Es cierto que la ha hecho esperar varias horas hasta que finalmente ha accedido a recibirla? "_

"_¿Sabía usted que Viktor está saliendo con Irina Valilovich una de las mujeres más bellas del mundo? ¿Qué siente al respecto? ¿La intimida? "_

Hermione se sintió atacada y acorralada por aquellas impertinentes preguntas que la habían dejado literalmente contra la pared. Y se habría caído de espaldas cuando se abrió la puerta de no haber sido por el amable brazo que la sostuvo.

"_Hermione... ¿Está usted intentando salvar su matrimonio? "_se oyó una última pregunta antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

—¿Está usted bien? —le preguntó su amable salvador llevándola hasta una silla de la entrada.

Se trataba de Octavio, el jefe de seguridad de Viktor, que siempre había sido muy amable con ella.

—S... sí —tartamudeó ella todavía temblorosa.

—Me alegro, mila —dijo otra voz mucho menos amable—. Me habría dado mucha rabia no tener la oportunidad de decirte que venir aquí esta noche es lo más estúpido que has hecho en tu vida. —

…

…

…

**Notas finales:**

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo.

No pude revisarlo, así que por favor si tiene algún error por favor no duden en decírmelo.

Hasta la próxima.

**No se olviden de comentar y votar**.

Un besito a todos** :3**

ElizabethSnchezCampo


End file.
